Integrated circuits such as microprocessors use binary control signals to control the operation of other devices in the system such as peripheral integrated circuits. These control signals may either be "active low", signifying that when the signal has a relatively low voltage known as a logic low voltage, the signal is active or logically true, or "active high", signifying that when the signal has a relatively high voltage known as a logic high voltage, the signal is active or logically true. Different microprocessor families which control the operation of peripheral devices use different active levels for their control signals. For example, a Motorola MC68000-family microprocessor has a control signal known as the "R/W" signal indicating whether a read cycle or a write cycle is in progress. A logic high voltage indicates that a read cycle is in progress, whereas a logic low voltage indicates that a write cycle is in progress. However, the analogous signal in an Intel 8086-family microprocessor, the read strobe "R", is active at a logic low. Known peripherals may be operated with only one of the two microprocessor families without requiring either extra external logic or an extra device configuration pin. What is needed, then, is an integrated circuit which interfaces to both active-high and active-low control signals without additional components.